


All you need is a friend

by everybodyknowsme



Series: Some Problems were not created for certain people [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodyknowsme/pseuds/everybodyknowsme
Summary: Imagine, if Morgana had someone, that understood her.





	1. Dark Omen of hope

Merlin regretted freeing the dragon. He had been aware, that he had a grudge against Uther and Camelot, but had expected him, to leave. Instead Kilgarrah had started setting the city on fire and killing the soldiers attempting to fend him of.  
Arthur had narrowly avoided being crushed by falling debris and now Merlin had lost sight of him.  
He desperately tried to undo his mistake used his magic to hurl a spear at the dragon, only to see it bounce of ineffectively.

The skies over Camelot were especially dark this night. With the dragon wreaking havoc none of Camelot's citizens noticed something peculiar, despite looking in the right direction. In midair a shining blue sphere materialized. It spit out a woman, who did not follow the laws of nature and fall, but instead just stood there, looking down on the dragon and the city.

Merlin thought, all hope was lost, when he heard someone cast magic. He did not know the spell, but he could tell, that it was powerful, before he saw its effect. A female voice declared through the night:  
“AZARATH METRION ZIMTHOS”

A shape contrasted dark against the night-sky. Black wings spanned over the city, a craw-beak pointed down at the dragon. As the beast tried to attack the being looming above a claws came down. The dragon was grabbed and thrown like an eagle would an annoying sparrow, that was not worth to be eaten. Merlin witnessed a display of magic, that made him, someone that had already defeated the high-priestess in a magic duel and was basically a manifestation of magic, feel weak.

And he saw the caster. A small figure descending, not falling, from the clouds. She turned a little and flew towards a clearing west of Camelot.

Uther had called for an emergency meeting. On one side, that the dragon had been forcefully repelled was good news, but that it had been through magic meant, that there was a witch, that he wanted to be taken down.  
Gaius disputed Uther's position: “We do not know, why this witch attacked the dragon. We don't know, when the dragon will recover. All we know, is that the dragon will be back, and that the witch is incredibly powerful. If you send our troops after the witch, they will be slaughtered. I suggest, we use the break she provided us with, to bolster our defenses. We do not have any effective way to fend of the dragon, should it return. We need either this witch, or a dragonma”  
“NO! There is a reason I got rid of them in the first place!”  
“Well how else do you intend to protect the city from the dragon?”  
“I will not go begging to the very people I banished. Arthur, you will assemble a group and find this witch. Make sure, she will not return!”  
The meeting was ended. Merlin tried to ask Gaius, which solution he had tried to offer, but Arthur wanted to move out immediately, to confront the witch.

The witch had waited for them in the clearing. The original plan had been, to attack her with arrows on sight, but it was still dark and her blue robes were not easily visible, as she was levitating above the clearing.  
So now they hastily drew their swords, as she floated down. She looked odd. Somehow pale and dark-skinned at the same time, as if her skin was gray. On her forehead was a red gem. She wore a dark blue robe, but did not seem to wear anything underneath.  
“Do not fear! I am not here to fight you.”  
A spear was thrown.  
The spear turned black and stopped in midair. Then it slowly moved back, to where it came from.  
She tried again: “As I was saying. I don't want to fight you, but if you attack again, I will strike back! Now I would like to talk to your leader.”  
The soldiers looked at Arthur.  
“Talk to me. I am Prince Arthur. What do you want?”  
“Well, I suppose, you are representative. I am Raven. As you can probably tell, I am not from here. I came into this world, to try and run from my problems, when I saw the dragon attacking you. I hope I did not infringe on your sovereignty or something when I intervened.”  
“That was not the problem. Aid was welcome. But you used magic, which is forbidden in Camelot.”  
“I can leave Camelot, but I should warn you: I did not kill the dragon. In fact, I don't think it can be killed by mundane means. If you allow me, I could try to banish it, though the one I got rid of this way, was very different. You should look for an expert and maybe enchanted weaponry.”  
“Because you are so understanding, I want to be honest with you: My father expects me, to kill you. We know of a way, to fight the dragon effectively, but he won't consider it, because it involves magic, and we have an entirely different problem.”  
“Can I help? There are a few things, I have to make sure, but I did not become a hero, to ignore people in distress.”  
Merlin spoke up: “She could find Morgause and bring back Morgana! That witch will have a hard time escaping her!”  
“Shut up, Merlin! He is right though. We can concentrate on fighting the dragon. Shortly before the dragon attacked, a witch tried to kill the king and escaped, kidnapping his ward, the lady Morgana.”  
“The human magic users are sparse, I should be able to find her and help you. If I can stay in this world. But first, about your father's orders.”  
She turned black and flew straight into the knights. Instead of impacting, she flew right through them and the knights dropped. Quickly only Arthur and Merlin were left standing and she turned back into her physical form.  
“Don't worry, they are only asleep. You can report back to your father, that I used my magic, and you had to fight me of alone. Go now, while I discuss with Merlin, how I would stay in contact.”  
“Why him? And why the secrecy?”  
“Your father is watching you closer than him, is he not? This way, if anybody ever found out, you knew nothing and just send him away.”  
Arthur accepted this explanation, picked up sir Leon and began carrying him to his horse.

“That was not the only reason, you wanted to talk to me, was it? Does it have to do with, why you might not be able to 'stay in this world'?”  
“Yes and no. The reason I might not be able to stay is my father, the demon Trigon. He intends to use me as a gateway to the mortal realm. I prevented that, by going to a different universe. Now I have to find out: can he follow me, is there a Trigon in this universe and could he try the same my father did. For the reason, I wanted to talk to you: Are you the Merlin?”  
Merlin did not understand the question, so she continued: “Grandwizard of Camelot, adviser of king Arthur?”  
“You might have seen a vision. Yes I am a strong wizard and Arthur trusts my advice, but I have little training in magic and Arthur is not yet King. He doesn't even know, that I am a wizard. I always have to find a way, to safe him without him realizing!”  
Raven chuckled: “That reminds me of some colleges. You see, where I am from I'm not the only one with exceptional abilities. Some of the others try to hide it and lead normal lives. It is always funny, when they have to make excuses, like 'I heard the hero showed up just as I had to go to the toilet' or 'I am unharmed, because the hero saved me, you didn't see it, because he saved me so quick'.”  
They shared a laugh, but stopped, when they noticed Arthur glaring their way, still heaving knights onto their horses.  
“Anyway. We need a way, for us to get into contact.” The answer was surprisingly mundane: carrier-birds. They could be rented in every bigger city and a coded message could be addressed to Gaius or 'Rachel Roth'.


	2. Picking up a new friend

Since this Morgause had the audacity to openly attack the king of Camelot and kidnap his ward, Raven assumed, that she must be one of the strongest witches in England, or rather Albion, as it was called in this universe.  
The place, where the strongest witch in Albion lived was easily found: a dark tower in the middle of a dense forest, both the forest and the building teeming with magical energy. Traversing the forest on foot was likely close to impossible. She entered the tower through a window.  
As expected, there were traps all over the tower, both magical and mechanical. It was the sound of a woman crying, that led her to Morgana's cell.  
She opened the door to an unexpected sight: the room looked, like her mind-scape, or rather her father's realm a flaming vastness amidst she now stood on floating rock.  
In front of her was a black haired woman, covering her ears, her eyes shut, her head between her knees emitting the cries.  
“Hey! Are you Morgana?”  
Raven tried her best, to look reassuring, as the woman slowly opened her bloodshot eyes.  
“Who are you?”  
“My name is Raven. Arthur can't come right now, so he asked me, to pick you up.”  
At the mention of the prince's name, the woman flinched.  
“We don't have to go to Camelot. How about we get out of here and go to a tavern, so you can get something to eat and a good night of sleep?”  
“You can get me out? What about Morgause?”  
“I have not met her, when I came in, but if we run into her on our way out, I can protect you.”  
Raven held out her hand and Morgana took it.

They reached the window, where she had entered.  
“Morgana, are you afraid of magic?”  
“Yes.”  
“Dammit. I used magic to get here and wanted to use it, to get back out again.”  
She demonstrated by hovering halfway through the window.  
“If you don't want me to carry you this way, we can also walk on foot, but that will take much longer and I don't know about this forest down there.”  
It was evident, that Morgana was afraid and liked neither option.  
After some hesitation, she stepped into the window, towards Raven.  
Raven lifted her up carefully, then accelerated more and more, as they got away from the tower.

There, hundreds of feet in the air, traveling so fast, that the air was hurting her face, Morgana started to smile. She started laughing, but the wind made her cough instead.  
Raven slowed them down, so she could breath normally and talk again.  
“I wish I could do this! Just fly away from your problems!”  
Raven returned the smile.  
“Are you sure, it could work for you? I am in the rare position, that I can punch my biggest fear in the face, and yet I am now missing my friends, because I did not dare to face it.”  
“If I could fly, I could definitely run away from my problems, since my biggest one is, that I can't control my magic.”  
“Is that the reason, why you were with Morgause? Did you hope, she would instruct you?”  
“How did you know, that I wanted to be taken? I was unconscious, when she did?”  
Raven had landed them by now, so they could walk to the next settlement.  
“It might sound odd to you, but where I am from, I was a professional hero. I have seen a great number of cases of people being gone from their parents houses, for all imaginable reasons; love affairs, desire for freedom, to try and be heroes themselves, because they were taken as hostages and even to kill themselves. It sounds cold, but I have seen cases like yours before. A child discovers his potential, is afraid to be cast out and runs away, meets the wrong people, thinks, these people might help them, discovers to late, that they are a cult.  
It hurts to see every time.”  
Morgana looked at her savior wordlessly for a while, wondering, how a woman, that looked younger than herself could have experienced this much. She was aware, that what Raven had said, could have been just lies and guesses, but the way she had said it, made it seem real.  
“How did I never hear about you? And how could you have seen this much?”  
“I come from a different world. I should start with the story, how I met my friends. We just happened to be in the same city. Me, the daughter of a demon, Beast-boy, a green-skinned boy, that can turn into every animal, he has ever seen, Cyborg, a young man, whose entire body had to be replaced with metal, and Robin, an orphan, who just had a falling out, with the closest he had to a father.  
Then something, that was unusual even by our standards happened: an orange girl falls from the sky. She has her hands tied and wreaks havoc in the city, trying to break the bonds. We decide, that the best way, to protect the citizens, is to help her. We open her bonds and she speaks:'If you wish, not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!', and flies away.  
We thought, it was a threat, until we found out, who she was running from. She had been captured and escaped from men, that wanted to sell her as a slave. They threatened, that they would destroy our world, if we helped her evade recapture further or obstructed their efforts.  
So we fought back. We killed every last one of the slavers, and now she was on our earth.  
So there we were, the entire city had just witnessed us destroying an evil from another world, and aside from Robin, none of us could easily blend in with normal humans. So we just didn't. We became the protectors of Jump-city. We built a huge tower, from which we could quickly reach every place in the city and became the first responders to any kind of emergency.”  
“That still doesn't really explain much.”  
“Our worlds are quite different. When I left, Jump-city had a few million citizens. A lot happens there at any given time.”  
“You're joking. The entirety of Albion doesn't have more than two million inhabitants!”  
“We just flew here, I told you, that my friends were a metal-man, a green boy, that can turn into animals, an orange girl that fell from the sky and an orphan, that can keep up with us, but that our world is more densely populated, that's unbelievable!”  
“I once woke up from a nightmare, because I started a fire in my room while sleeping.”  
“Good point. Since you don't want to return, I assume, that you can't yet control your powers.”  
“Yes. Can you help me?”  
“I will try. It can't possibly go worse, than the last time I tried.”  
“What happened?”, Morgana asked worriedly.  
“We met a young woman, that could, more or less, control earth. But she frequently caused earthquakes, so she stayed away from civilization. We took her in and she became one of our friends.  
Then one of our enemies turned her against us. He made her think, that we would condemn her for her mistakes, and he alone could give her a life worth living.  
She ambushed us, and most would have thought, that she tried to kill us.  
But just when we thought, we could have her back by our side, she had to sacrifice herself. BB still climbs down, to look after her remains. The worst part is, that she isn't really dead. She turned into a statue.”  
Raven's voice had gotten more emotional at the memory. Her eyes were red, as if she was about to cry. Morgana wanted to help her or offer her support, but when Raven noticed, her face became cold again.  
“You know, that you can cry? I haven seen what you can do, I won't consider you weak, because you have emotions.”  
“What I can do, is the advantage of being the daughter of the demon Trigon. The disadvantage is, that I have to keep my emotions in check. If I become to angry, I turn into a gateway to hell. That said, it's not all dread and depression.” she waved her hand and the berries were plucked from the bushes, they were passing, and floated in front of her.  
She grinned while eating one, that floated into her mouth, as if she was fed by an invisible servant.  
Half the berries floated over to Morgana, who ate them, by plucking them out the air.


End file.
